


6. Corsets

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Thor, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Spanking, Sub Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor returns home to find Loki in a compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6. Corsets

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by [this wonderful piece of art](http://thedirtysideofmarty.tumblr.com/post/62084815686/blame-jenny-and-her-fic-i-didnt-want-to-draw-this) (nsfw).
> 
> My personal headcanon for who Thor and Loki are in this fic can be found in the end notes.
> 
> Update: I've also added a link to a ficlet I've written that's related to this one in the end notes, but you can click [here](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/post/136871697183/thor-kid-loki-rough-school-girl-uniforms) if you don't want to scroll all the way down :p

Thor slumped from his car, reaching the door but barely able to raise his arm to unlock it. Exhaustion was ninety percent a manual labourer’s job description, true, but today had been particularly trying and he was drained. There was a silver lining in this, however, as he had a day off tomorrow. He could rest all he wanted, and he had already made the perfect plan for the night while driving back, too: he would eat the delicious food Loki cooked, take a quick shower, and then collapse onto the bed to hibernate.

But when he opened the door, no smell of food wafted through the air to greet him. Strange.

There was no sign of Loki in the kitchen or the living room, so Thor went upstairs to their bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, and he pushed it open cautiously. ‘Loki?’

Loki’s response was a soft gasp, and he spun around to face Thor. The sight of him made Thor take a step back in shock—very few things that Loki did surprised him any more, but this was definitely one of them.

He had never expected that Loki would be into _crossdressing_.

Loki was wearing a black corset decorated with green ribbons that ran from his chest to just above his hip bones, and it made his already trim waist even smaller. Below that was a frilly thing that was a poor excuse of a skirt, for it only just covered the apex of Loki’s thighs and didn’t even reach the fullest part of his arse. Fishnet stockings ran along the length of Loki’s legs, the lean muscles there highlighted by the way he was perched on a pair of six-inch platform stilettos.

Thor tore his eyes away from Loki’s body so that he could gauge his reaction at being interrupted. Loki was blushing and his eyes were wide, but that was all that Thor could register before becoming distracted by how _different_ Loki looked. His hair hung in loose, messy curls around his face, the intense green of his irises were brought out by the rim of black eyeliner Loki had perfectly applied, and most striking of all, his slightly parted lips were painted a bright shade of red.

The sight of Loki wearing women’s clothes and makeup should be ridiculous, but he looked utterly _irresistible_.

‘What’s this?’ He was careful to keep his tone light, unsure if he had trespassed and invaded on Loki’s privacy.

But Loki’s answer proved him wrong. Loki bit his lip, drew his eyebrows together, and said with an apology written over his face, ‘I didn’t—I didn’t think you’d be back so soon, Daddy.’

Oh. So Loki had planned this. Loki wanted to _play_.

This realisation made heat build up in Thor’s groin and he could feel his cock twitch with interest. Instantly, he forgot how tired he was from the day and decided that oh, yes, he would play along.

He curled his arms slightly, brought his elbows outwards and stalked to Loki as menacingly as he knew how.

‘Really?’ Thor thundered, pitching his voice low. ‘It’s almost an hour after the time I’d usually get back, did you know?’

Loki did not answer him. He shied away from Thor, matching him step for step until he was backed up against the wall, trapped by Thor’s body pressing against him. On his heels, he stood a little taller than Thor, but this added height gave him no advantage at all when Thor’s bulk dwarfed him so easily.

‘You’ve been in front of the mirror this whole time, haven’t you? Looking at yourself?’

‘Y-yes, Daddy.’

‘Well then, tell me what you saw. What kept your attention so long that your little head forgot to make me dinner?’

‘Daddy—Daddy, I’m sorry, I—’ His breath hitched and his eyes grew bright with unshed tears. _Damn_ , Loki was good at this.

‘Shh, shh.’ Thor rubbed his thumb deceptively gently over Loki’s cheekbone. ‘Be a good boy for me and answer my questions, hmm?’

Loki bit his lip and nodded.

‘What did you think when you looked at yourself in the mirror?’

‘I liked the way I looked, Daddy, I wanted to be pretty for you.’ Loki lowered his head and peered at Thor through his lashes. ‘I touched myself thinking about you, imagining it was your hands on me, but it wasn’t the same.’

Loki’s words created a beautiful picture in Thor’s mind. Thor could see Loki lying on the bed, half-dressed in these clothes and looking at himself in the mirror, jerking his cock and twisting his nipples through the corset. Maybe he stuffed his fingers inside himself, too, imagining Thor was fucking him. Thor wanted to drop everything, turn Loki around and do just that—but he would wait. It was always worth it if he let their scenes be drawn out.

‘Really?’ Thor nudged a knee between Loki’s legs, forcing him to spread them. They were now eye level to each other. ‘Where did you want me to touch you?’

‘ _Everywhere_ , Daddy.’ Loki brought shaking hands up to Thor’s biceps, running his fingers lightly over Thor’s skin. ‘I wanted your hands around my waist, throwing me onto the bed; I wanted your fingers stretching me, preparing me to take your big, hard cock and I wanted you to hold me open as you fucked me until I screamed.’

As he spoke, Loki’s hips seemed to move of their own accord, undulating against Thor’s thigh, and Thor could feel Loki’s heat burning through the fabric of his jeans. Thor pressed his leg forward, hard, and though Loki whimpered in discomfort he anchored himself by grabbing Thor’s arms and humped with even more vigour.

‘So needy, Loki … rubbing off on me like a bitch in heat. Did you make yourself come?’

Pre-emptively, Thor pinned Loki’s wrists against the wall with one hand, so that Loki could not reach down to touch himself. But Loki was too lost in pleasure to realise Thor’s intent. He tilted his head back, baring his neck in submission and confessed, ‘I wanted to, Daddy, I wanted to but I didn’t. I wanted to be good for you, I wanted to wait until you were here.’

‘Do you want to come now?’ Thor ground his knee into Loki’s crotch, making him feel the friction and Loki gasped in response.

‘Yes, please, Daddy, I’m so close, please I want to come!’

‘ _No_.’

Thor took a step back, denying Loki release. Loki flailed and thrashed and screamed in frustration but Thor’s hold on his wrists—the only point of contact left between them—held strong. Very soon, however, Loki stilled and had to catch his breath in sharp, shallow inhales, evidently not used to the constriction around his chest caused by the corset. His legs were weak, unsteady especially in his high heels, and Thor had to lean some weight onto Loki’s forearms so that he would remain upright.

‘Did you really think I would let you come?’ he growled, merciless. ‘Do you think you deserve anything from me, you fucking slut?’

Loki keened, his face the perfect picture of desperation and longing. It made Thor’s blood boil with lust.

‘If you want to come, if you want my cock, Loki, you’ll have to fucking _earn_ it.’

Loki whimpered softly but didn’t dare move, not even when Thor let go of him and took another step back.

Thor swept his gaze over Loki. His cheeks were now thoroughly flushed, his makeup slightly smudged and no longer perfect. With Loki’s arms raised above his head, Thor was pleasantly surprised to learn that Loki had shaved himself. Hungrily, Thor searched for evidence of this elsewhere. One of Loki’s stockings had slid to just above his knee, baring his pale and newly hairless thigh. Thor’s fingers itched to explore the smoothness of the skin, but he held himself back. For now, he would only look.

‘Lift your skirt so I can see your pretty cock,’ he ordered.

With only a moment’s hesitation, Loki complied, blushing a deeper shade of red as he did so. Meanwhile, Thor’s mouth went dry at the sight of Loki’s cock—it was pretty indeed, fully hard, leaking precome, curved elegantly and encased in a thin layer of lace.

Thor sucked in a deep breath and reached for the waistband of the underwear, pulling it down so he could inspect Loki further. As he had expected, Loki’s cock and balls were completely bare; Loki had done a thorough job.

Loki’s hairless skin, the façade of innocence that made him appear so unbearably young, so virginal, and the way he said _Daddy_ like it was a prayer … all of that contrasted so wonderfully with his outfit. Thor wanted to take him, mark him, _ruin_ him.

Overcome by a sadistic urge, Thor pulled the elastic back, then released it suddenly, making it snap just under the head of Loki’s cock. Loki yelped and his knees buckled, but knew better than to do anything other than to stay where he was.

But Thor had a better idea. ‘Kneel.’

Loki dropped gracelessly onto the floor, almost tripping over and needing both hands to steady himself. Once he was in position, he shifted on his knees with a grimace on his face. The netted fabric of Loki’s skirt must be extremely uncomfortable on the sensitive head of his cock; Thor smirked to himself and palmed himself through his jeans.

‘Filthy whore.’ Those words were intoned as if they were a praise. ‘Do what you’re good for.’

Loki reached for his belt buckle and fumbled a bit—whether it was genuine or an act, Thor didn’t know or care, but he liked it. Thor also liked how Loki’s hands shook as he freed his cock from the confines of his boxer briefs, and he liked it even more when Loki held him reverently in both hands and nuzzled his face into Thor’s balls.

Humming, Loki peppered Thor’s length with soft kisses and kitten licks, but Thor was impatient. He grunted and tugged sharply on Loki’s hair. This produced the desired effect when Loki abandoned all pretence and swallowed him down in one swift move.

With his lips tight around the base of Thor’s cock and nose pressed into the coarse hairs, Loki looked up at Thor and this was a sight that always, _always_ made Thor go a bit weak at the knees. Loki, of course, knew exactly what he did to Thor and after holding on for a beat longer, he pulled back with a mischievous half-smirk on his face.

Loki closed one fist closed around Thor’s shaft and his other went under to cup and knead at Thor’s balls. Then he swiped his wicked tongue over the head of Thor’s cock, dipped inside the slit and then scraped his teeth against the crown. Thor hissed, but the slight pain felt good, especially against the sensations brought by Loki’s hands in the background. The teasing did not last long, and soon Loki deep-throated him again. He bobbed his head, making loud slurping noises and moaning as if he were the one who derived the most pleasure from this.

Thor let him carry on for a while, but he needed to regain control before Loki became too smug with himself. He traced his thumb over Loki’s lips, smearing the red paint outwards. Then he pushed against the corner of Loki’s mouth, making him take the finger alongside his cock. Loki accepted it, but Thor was not satisfied yet. He inserted his other thumb on the opposite side, stretching Loki’s lips to their limit. Loki made a small sound and was frowning now, but Thor didn’t relent. He secured his other fingers behind Loki’s jaw and neck, held his head in place and began thrusting.

Thor went easy on him at first, and only gradually did he fuck harder, deeper, faster into Loki’s mouth. Through it all, Loki took it with practised ease, only gagging once or twice. But it was enough to make tears stream down his cheeks, and Thor relished in the feel of the moisture seeping under his palms.

As Thor became closer, his rhythm turned erratic and he became increasingly less concerned over Loki’s wellbeing. He fucked Loki brutally, balls hitting under his chin; Loki dug his nails into the front of Thor’s thighs, panicked noises emerged from his throat and he tried to pull back. But Thor didn’t let him. Thor withdrew his thumbs from Loki’s mouth and got a better grip by winding his fingers into Loki’s hair, then pushed Loki against his front, and shoved his cock down as deep as he could go. Thor felt everything in exquisite detail as Loki’s throat spasmed and closed up around him, lost himself to the music that was the sounds of Loki choking on his cock—it all became too much for Thor to bear and he came with a loud shout.

When the first spurt of come was released, Loki coughed and he pushed against Thor’s thighs in earnest. Thor let him pull off, worried that he might have pushed Loki too far, but Loki recovered almost immediately. He tilted his head back in supplication, opening his mouth and extending his tongue, eager to catch the remainders of Thor’s come. So Thor yanked on Loki’s hair with one hand and jerked himself off with the other, milking out what he could to feed to Loki.

Loki lapped up and swallowed every drop he could collect from Thor’s cock, groaning as he did so. Eventually, Thor’s cock began to turn soft and even Loki’s velvety tongue became too intense, so he pulled away and admired how Loki looked. Tears, sweat, spit and come covered his face, his makeup was in ruins, and he had never looked more beautiful. Thor didn’t miss the slight disappointment that coloured his features, however, and guessed that it was because Loki thought he wasn’t going to get fucked tonight. He would be wrong in thinking that, but Thor wasn’t about to let him know too soon.

‘You’ve been a greedy, vain, naughty boy,’ Thor said, taking a few steps back and pulling off his clothes—he would require mobility for what he planned to do next. ‘Do you agree?’

‘Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry.’

‘And do you know what happens to boys who act this way?’

‘They get punished, Daddy.’

‘That’s right.’ Thor sat on the edge of the bed and spread his knees apart, anchoring his feet on the floor. ‘You know what to do.’

‘Yes, Daddy,’ Loki said softly, his voice trembling. He climbed up to stand on shaking legs, and walked over to where Thor was. The only things that remained intact on his body were his corset and his shoes—his skirt was bunched up and Thor could see the outline of his hard cock, and the stocking that had slid down earlier was now at his ankle, baring the shaved, porcelain skin of one long leg. Then he bent over Thor’s lap, offering up his arse on display for Thor to do as he pleased.

Thor stroked the backs of Loki’s thighs, thrilled to find that the skin was as smooth as it looked. His other hand ran along the back of Loki’s corset, touching it for the first time, and his muscles twinged as he felt the silky texture and the fine boning underneath—he would likely have to work overtime to cover the dent this made in his bank account. But he put that thought away; Loki was his only priority at the moment.

‘What do we say?’ Thor flipped over Loki’s skirt to reveal his pale arse cheeks, the pert mounds separated by the dark fabric of the thong he wore.

‘Please punish me and teach me a lesson, Daddy. Please spank me.’

Thor wasted no time. As soon as the words had left Loki’s mouth, Thor raised his hand and struck hard, the loud slap reverberating through the room and the force of the blow making Loki’s soft flesh ripple. The second strike soon followed, then another, and another. When Loki’s skin bloomed pink, he began struggling but Thor easily held him in place with an arm curled around his waist. By the time pink became red and Thor’s palm had started to sting, Loki was sobbing and breathing in tiny gasps.

Thor was now half-hard and almost ready to move on from this—as much as he loved spanking Loki, he would rather feel the heated skin of Loki’s arse against the front of his hips than under his palm. He gave Loki two more hard slaps on each side and one right in the middle over his arsehole for good measure, then stopped the assault and asked, ‘Have you learned your lesson?’

‘Y-yes, Daddy. I promise I’ll be—I’ll be good,’ Loki stuttered brokenly, his words interrupted by hiccups.

‘You better.’ Thor kneaded at the abused flesh, then lifted the tiny strip of fabric to reveal the treasure hidden in between. Loki had shaved even there, and when Thor traced the pink hole with his fingertip, he found that it was slick with lube. He shoved in one finger, and though Loki grunted, he soon relaxed. Thor tested with a second finger, and found that though it was a snug fit, Loki’s body accommodated it well. He asked, ‘How many fingers did you open yourself with?’

‘Only two, Daddy. I wanted my cunt to be hot and tight for you.’

Thor almost groaned at those filthy words and he felt all his blood rush south. He didn’t bother with stretching out Loki using a third finger—his cock would do. He picked up Loki and flung him onto the bed, just the way Loki said he had fantasised about, and ordered, ‘Hands and knees, face the mirror.’

As Loki scrambled into position, Thor went to the bedside drawer to fetch a condom—a lubed one, just to be safe—then rolled it on and climbed up behind Loki. He met Loki’s eye through the mirror, and when Loki said, ‘Please, Daddy, fuck me,’ while looking completely debauched, he hesitated no more.

Lifting Loki’s skirt and pushing the back of the thong aside, Thor lined himself up, steadied himself by taking hold of Loki’s hips, and pushed in. There was more resistance than he was used to, and it took considerable effort even to make the head of his cock pass through the tight rim of muscle. Loki keened, and in the mirror, Thor saw that his brows were drawn tight and his eyes squeezed shut. He didn’t know if Loki was overcome by pleasure or pain, but he knew that Loki would hate it if Thor broke character and asked. So instead, he settled on, ‘Yes…. Relax for me, baby, let Daddy fuck you like the whore you are.’

Loki mewled and it became slightly easier afterwards, so Thor took it as a good sign. Once he was fully in, he stopped to breathe and let Loki adjust—and for himself to adjust as well, for Loki’s grip around him was dizzying and he had to control himself from coming too soon.

Thor’s breathing steadied, yet Loki’s was still erratic and staggered; that couldn’t be helped, Thor supposed, what with that corset wrapped around him. Thor started pumping his hips slowly, and moved his hands up to Loki’s waist so he could map out this peculiar piece of clothing. Its surface was smooth and his palms slid easily over it, but it was very rigid and held Loki’s torso ramrod straight. Then he wrapped his hands around the narrowest part of Loki’s waist, to discover that there was less than two inches of space between his thumbs when his other fingers met on the other side. A wave of possessiveness crashed over Thor and he fucked Loki harder, using his grip on Loki to make his body meet him thrust for thrust.

At being roughly manhandled, Loki moaned loud and he collapsed onto his forearms. Thor kept his eyes on his grip on Loki’s waist, the skimpy clothes on Loki’s body and the way his own cock disappeared between Loki’s enflamed arse cheeks. His increasingly laboured breaths mixed with Loki’s moans, whimpers and gasps, punctuated by the sound of their skin slapping against each other. All of that, combined with the tight heat of Loki’s arse around him, made Thor feel like he was in heaven.

But it seemed unfair to Loki that he could not see how beautiful he looked.

So Thor sat back on his haunches and pulled Loki with him, and whispered into Loki’s ear, ‘Look at yourself.’

Loki’s thighs were splayed wide, bracketing Thor’s, and Thor pulled up Loki’s skirt so they could both see Loki’s trapped cock. It was flushed dark red and leaking heavily, creating stains on the skirt and the lacy thong, and bounced every time Thor fucked into him. Beneath that, he could just see where their bodies were joined, where his thick cock shoved into Loki again and again.

Thor curled one arm around Loki’s waist, snaking the other upwards so that he gripped the base of Loki’s throat. Thor didn’t aim to choke him, only to put a pressure there and remind Loki who he belonged to.

‘Look at yourself, look at what a filthy slut you are … so hungry for my cock, aren’t you?’

‘Yes, Daddy, please, I need—’ He screamed when Thor lifted him bodily and forced him back down, using him as if he were a toy; Loki was unable to do anything except lacing his arms behind Thor’s neck, holding on as he was fucked on Thor’s cock.

‘You need my cock in your arse, fucking you open. That’s all you need. Am I right, baby?’

Thor fucked him as hard as he could while Loki clung onto him for dear life, repeating a mantra of _Yes, Daddy_ , _Daddy, please_ and _Fuck me, Daddy_. Thor couldn’t keep his eyes off the mirror. Sheer desperation was painted over Loki’s features, colour had flooded over his chest and neck, and Thor revelled in the view of Loki’s entire body being dwarfed by his own. He loved how Loki had abandoned all control and handed it over to Thor.

Suddenly, in his desire to _own_ , he was struck by a brilliant idea.

‘Can you come like this, baby?’ he asked breathlessly. Loki had come without a hand around his cock only a handful of times, but if it could happen again, this was the opportune moment. ‘I want you to come on my cock alone, can you do that for me?’

Loki didn’t answer him directly, but Thor could see that his balls were drawn tight. It wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge.

‘You’re so beautiful like this, I love you so much,’ he praised, tightening his hold on Loki’s waist and around the base of his throat, snapping up his hips and hoping that his cock made contact with Loki’s prostate. ‘I want you to give yourself to me, I want you to come for me. Come on, baby, I know you can do it.’

Loki’s moans increased in intensity and volume, and then they escalated into one long scream. His cock spurted all over the front of his clothes, his body arched in his ecstasy and his arse clenched impossibly tight around Thor. Thor fucked him through his release, getting closer and closer himself. He didn’t stop even when Loki’s cock had softened and his body had gone limp—he lived for the little whimpers that escaped Loki’s throat as he was overstimulated but too fucked out to struggle.

Thor half-buried his face in Loki’s neck and looked at the picture they painted in the mirror. Loki was completely his, at this moment he only existed for Thor’s pleasure, and the satisfied groan he gave when Thor bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder finally pushed Thor over the edge. Thor held Loki tight, sealing their bodies together, and buried himself as deep as he could. His cock throbbed and pulsed within the tight heat of Loki’s arse, and it was one of the best orgasms he’d ever had.

Once he’d spent, he pulled out before his cock could soften. Loki climbed off him and flopped onto the bed. Thor got rid of the condom, then crawled back on top of Loki, who opened his legs to accommodate him. Thor boxed Loki in with his arms around his head, then bent down and kissed Loki for the first time that night. He groaned at the softness of Loki’s supple lips, and deepened the kiss, tasting first the fruity flavour of Loki’s lipstick then his own musk that still lingered in Loki’s mouth.

Eventually, he pulled away so that they could both breathe. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and Thor was overwhelmed by how much love and adoration he had for Loki. He pressed a chaste kiss to Loki’s forehead, and asked, ‘You all right?’

‘’M good,’ Loki said. ‘Sticky, but good.’

Thor chuckled. ‘I’ll get you a towel.’ He left for the bathroom, but not before giving Loki a soft peck on the lips. Rifling through the cupboard, he found one of the softer ones, wet it in the sink and wrung it until it was no longer dripping. He returned to Loki, cleaning his face first, then between his thighs, and lastly removing as much come as he could from Loki’s clothes.

‘Enough. Come snuggle.’

Thor obliged, putting the towel away then arranging their limbs so that Loki was curled up against his side. They rested like that for a while. Then, out of curiosity, Thor asked, ‘So, what’s the occasion?’

‘Well, I know that you have a day off tomorrow.’ Loki turned on his stomach and rested his chin on Thor’s chest. ‘And I passed probation _and_ got my first pay cheque at the café, so I thought I could treat you to a little something.’

Thor grinned and he couldn’t help kissing Loki again. ‘You’re amazing.’

Loki averted his eyes and smiled shyly. ‘So … you liked it?’

‘You know I did.’ But then now that his lust was sated, his other needs made themselves known—his stomach rumbled loud enough for both of them to hear. Loki giggled as Thor said, ‘But please tell me you have food for me.’

‘There’s lasagna in the fridge. I’ll heat it up for you.’

Loki tugged off his dirtied thong and rumpled stockings, but adjusted his skirt and shoes back into place. He walked towards the door, purposefully making his hips sway side to side and therefore rendering Thor frozen in place.

‘Well, come on,’ Loki beckoned, and stepped out of the room.

Thor followed, but his mind was already dreaming about the million ways he could have Loki again and again. Tomorrow, perhaps. Tomorrow, they would have time.

**Author's Note:**

> When writing this, I'd imagined Loki as Thor's considerably younger adopted brother with daddy issues. For one reason or another, they're living on their own and dependent on each other. But of course, how you interpret the fic is your choice! :)
> 
> Update: I've written little ficlet that predates the events in this story and is consistent with my personal headcanon for this AU. If you're interested, you can read it [here](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/post/136871697183/thor-kid-loki-rough-school-girl-uniforms)!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated, and con-crit is more than welcome (English isn't my first language, so please point out any mistakes if you spot them). Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> I am [loki-on-mjolnir](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr :)


End file.
